


Naked Depths

by zukoslover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoslover/pseuds/zukoslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Clone Wars one shot, featuring our two favourite Generals and the aftermath of a small mishap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Depths

Anakin scowled down at his right hand, or lack thereof for better words. It turned out that the durasteel fared no better than the flesh and bones it had previously been made of under the unforgiving cut of a lightsaber. Ventress's lightsaber to be specific, which only added insult to injury. Not that the Sith acolyte was not a worthy enemy under whose blade many a Jedi had perished, but the fact that it had been Dooku's apprentice was downright humiliating. And he knew he was the superior in lightsaber form, which only made his millisecond misstep that had resulted in the loss of limb that much more grating. _It's all Obi-Wan's fault,_ he thought moodily. If the man had not attempted to execute a ludicrously impossible leap at that moment, he wouldn't have been distracted for his friend's safety- a costly mistake that Ventress had taken advantage of. Now he was stuck with no right hand, and would probably remain that way till they reached Coruscant. His moping was interrupted by the hiss of the door to their quarters opening as Obi-Wan entered

'Anakin,' he greeted.'Still sulking, I see?' He sounded obnoxiously nonchalant, considering the situation.

'I don't sulk.'

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. 'Clearly.'

Anakin turned on him, outraged. 'She took my hand! My hand, Obi-Wan! I'd like to see how you'd react in the same situation.'

'Stop being dramatic. You hardly lost anything you didn't already lack.'

'Thanks for the reminder, Master,' he said sarcastically. 'I _almost_ forgot.'

Obi-Wan winced. ''Alright, that was a little harsh, I'll warrant.'

'You don't say.'

'On the bright side, your other arm's still intact.'

Anakin glared at him to show he did not appreciate that particular silver lining. At all. Evidently he had decided his former apprentice was most definitely still sulking, for Obi-Wan left him be after that and went to freshen up. Anakin gazed morosely at the burnt, frayed ends of wires and melted durasteel in the meantime. The problems arising from the lack of a hand struck him forcefully. When Obi-Wan returned from the fresher, he turned to him with rising horror at the implications.

'How am I going to survive for all this time without my _hand_?' He was aware that he was practically whining, unbecoming of a Jedi Knight, but couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

'It's only a week at most, Anakin. Surely you've overcome worse.' Obi-Wan said reassuringly.

Anakin wasn't feeling quite as hopeful, and made a noncommittal noise.

'You don't understand. It's not just about practicalities- although all of that will be kriffing annoying- but about the fact that it was Ventress of all people. It's unendurable,' he growled, his voice low.

'I must admit I'm surprised that it happened at all. I think even Ventress was caught off guard by the fact that she actually hit her mark.'

Anakin shook his head in frustration. 'It wasn't supposed to happen like that, I was in control of the situation. But then'- Anakin glared at him- 'you had to go and try that stupid manoeuvre, that I _know_ you can't do- don't look at me like that, you know it's true- and, well, I glanced away at the wrong time and one second was all it took.'

His friend sighed. 'I do wish you would have more faith in me, my former Padawan. I'm not _completely_ incompetent.'

Anakin could feel a sliver of annoyance in the Force and so he softened his expression, trying to smooth the wrinkle left by his words.

'You're the greatest Jedi in the Order, Master. But I worry, I always worry. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you.'

'If I'm truly such a great Jedi as you say, then you ought to have more trust in me.'

 _Is he not going to let this one go easily?_ But then Obi-Wan smiled, thin lips curving in his beard and Anakin knew his Master did not mind his rather unflattering estimation of his abilities.

'In any case, I do hope your lack of an arm will not trouble you too much on this trip.' His tone was light.

'It's going to be a fucking pain in the ass,' grumbled Anakin.

'Accept the will of the force, you must, young Skywalker.' The mocking undertones in Obi-Wan's voice were apparent.

Anakin smirked. 'Using Jedi platitudes in vain, Obi-Wan? Master Yoda would be disappointed.'

'He'd be _disappointed_ that you allowed our concern for me to distract you, gravely endangering yourself,' he replied pointedly.

Anakin shrugged. 'Newsflash, Obi-Wan, your safety is, and always has been, more important to me than my own or anyone else's for that matter.'

The silence that followed was deafening, the light atmosphere replaced by tension in the currents of the Force between the two Jedi. Anakin groaned internally- he hadn't meant to say it aloud, not intending to ruin the familiar comforting banter and knowing that Obi-Wan would see it as failure to deal with his attachment. _Once again_.

'And is my safety also more important than the greater good? Than the lives of the hundreds of billions of beings in the entire galaxy?' Obi-Wan's voice was quiet, curiously empty of remonstration or disapproval. Almost as if he simply wanted to know, for sure, what Anakin would say.

Anakin looked fully into his eyes, bringing down the full power of his gaze, burning in the Force with unspoken feelings. A lesser man would have wavered. But Obi-Wan did not look away, would never have considered it, and his countenance remained calm, almost contemplative. He knew he could do one of two things- tell his Master what he wanted to hear, what a good Jedi would say, what _Obi-Wan_ himself would undoubtedly say. Or he could tell him the truth.

'No.' Flat, emotionless.

But his eyes said otherwise, they bore into Obi-Wan's, pleading with him to see beyond the lie passing his lips, and look deep into their dark blue depths. _Yes yes yes yes,_ they said.


End file.
